


Paris, my love

by mairyleo



Series: Smutty one shots [4]
Category: British Actor RPF, Kingsman (Movies) RPF, Real Person Fiction, Welsh Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Paris (City), Smut, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 15:37:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21394561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mairyleo/pseuds/mairyleo
Summary: I live in Paris. One day a stranger knocks my phone out of my hand and onto the trail rails. Turns out it's Taron Egerton. He buys me a new phone and we meet again.Contains smut and a Paris city tourThis is for my friend, hope you enjoy this E!
Relationships: Taron Egerton/Original Female Character(s), Taron Egerton/Reader
Series: Smutty one shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601980
Kudos: 12





	Paris, my love

“Urgh” I groan as I walk downstairs into the fully packed Métro. Another morning in rush hour.

I catch the train just in time and I let out a sigh when the doors close. It’s only five stops to my work place so I should be fine. It’s damn warm for August and my dress does nothing to ease the hotness in that train. I don’t even glance at the people around me as I get my phone from my pocket and start to type away on it.

I get off at Concorde and just as I want to leave the train someone knocks into me. It’s as if everything happens in slow motion as my phone falls onto the floor and into the gap between the train and the platform.

“_Merde_” I hiss and the man behind me apologises.

“Oh God, I am so sorry” he said in a perfect British accent. Great, a bloody tourist.

I don’t even look at him as I groan “You better be. My phone is wrecked.” The train leaves and I look down on the rails to find it totalled. Where will I get another phone? And with which money?

“I’m really sorry, I’ll get you a new phone” he says and I finally look up to meet his gaze.

“Taron” I gasp before I can stop myself.

“Uhm sorry, do we know each other?” he frowns.

Wait, _the_ Taron Egerton is really standing in front of me? He is wearing shorts and a green tee and my breath hitches.

“Yes, uhm… no. Sorry. I know you’re an actor” I mumble. What a great first impression.

He chuckles “What’s your name?”

“I’m Elodie” I say, a bit flustered.

“Nice to meet you, Elodie” he repeats my name and I nearly lose it “Is there a phone shop nearby?”

I look into his eyes that are a mixture of green, blue and brown. How was it even possible to have eyes like that?

“Uhm…” I try to recall what he just said “I think there is”

“Let’s go then”

We leave the Métro and my heart is still beating out of my chest. Of all people, Taron was the one who wrecked my phone? I can’t really be angry at _him_. I am starting to sweat, and not just from the heatwave hitting the city.

“_A droite_” I say in my daze “Uhm, sorry, we have to take a right here”

Taron smiles “Sorry, I can’t speak French”

“Well you can always learn” I smirk. What has gotten into me?

He chuckles at that.

We arrive at the phone shop and Taron buys me a new phone. _Whichever I want_ he said. I opt for a Samsung phone, but not the newest at that. I don’t want to appear greedy or anything.

“Thank you” I smile when we leave the shop again.

“Again, I’m sorry” he says. Then he glances at his watch “Oh shit, I’m late”

I laugh now.

He looks at me, then at his phone. “Can you help me how to get there on foot?”

He turns his phone and it reads Four Seasons Hotel George V. Of course. It is a five-star hotel. I know he is rich but I expected him to be humbler.

“It’s almost two kilometres” I say. “Are you sure you want to walk?”

He seems unsure “Uhm, well I don’t really mind that”

“_Bien_” I say “You walk down Champs-Elysées and then turn left at the Nike shop”

Taron smiles then “Thank you. I think I’ll be fine”

“Great” I say “I have to get to work now anyway”

We part ways and as I am standing there, looking after Taron walking down the street, reality sinks in. I just met Taron Egerton and didn’t even take a picture with him? Just. My. Luck.

I am working in catering and the day flies by in a blur. All I can think of is Taron, how handsome he was, and how I screwed everything up with what I said. I would probably never see him again.

I get home later that day and my roommate Claire is in the kitchen.

“Hey.” I sigh as I drop my purse “What are you cooking?”

“_Salut_ Elodie” she smiles “I’m about to put the quiche in the oven”

“At least something good about this day” I groan.

“Why? What happened?” she asks before putting the quiche in the oven.

“I ran into Taron Egerton” I say before laughing “Actually he ran into me”

“Are you kidding me?” she gapes at me.

“Nope” I smile “He knocked my phone right out of my hand and onto the train rails”

“Oh no that is horrible. How and when are you even -” Claire starts

I interrupt her before she thinks I’m poor now “Well he bought me a new one”

She laughs then “And you’re saying you had a bad day?”

“I didn’t take a selfie with him” I whine.

“At least you met him” she says “I have wanted to meet him for ages. I heard he’s in town for a premiere?”

“I think he is” I agree. I checked Twitter earlier. Apparently, the Kingsman 3 premiere is tomorrow.

The next day is pretty much the same, but I’m running late this time. I hoped to meet Taron on the Métro again, but that was highly unlikely.

I arrive at work “Sorry I’m late” I say, out of breath because I ran all the way from the Métro to work.

“Good you’re here, Elodie” my boss Luc says. He is nice and I know that is rare. “We have some work to do today”

“What is it?” I say as I’m trying to cool down a bit. It’s just so warm again.

“We are catering the press conference” Luc says nonchalantly.

My heart stops before it starts beating rapidly “Press conference?” I ask.

Luc looks at his schedule “Yes, it’s for Kingsman 3”

“_Oh mon dieu_” I say under my breath. Talk about meeting Taron again.

I’m wearing my catering outfit: black jeans and a white blouse. The air con cools the room, so I’m freezing. I load the trays with canapés in the kitchen and my stomach rumbles. The press conference is in one hour and before there is supposed to be a lunch. What a life. Me however, I’m starving.

“All set?” my colleague Inès asks.

“Yeah” I reply. All I can think of is Taron, but he probably won’t even recognise me.

We start to cater the food. I never thought I would come face to face with Colin Firth. But that’s nothing compared to when my eyes land on Taron. He’s wearing a dark blue suit without a tie and I don’t think I have ever seen him more handsome. He meets all expectations in person, and then some.

“Elodie?” he furrows his brows and it’s the cutest thing.

“Hello Taron” I smile. He must get I work here as he glances me up and down.

“It’s good to see you again” he smiles. Wait, does he really mean that?

“You too” I mutter.

He grabs a mini croissant from my tray and shoves it into his mouth in one go. I giggle.

“Why don’t you show me some of the city tomorrow? Only if you’re free of course” he says quickly.

“Oh, I –“ I’m totally surprised but there is nothing I would want more “Sure”

“Great” he smiles before taking a mini sandwich “I’ll text you”

“Wait, what?” I ask, surprised.

“I have bought your phone, remember?” he winks before walking away.

He has my number?

I’m home that evening and swooning over the pictures of Taron at the press conference and the premiere. He looks really dashing. And we’re really going out?

“Is that a date?” Chloe asks me when I tell her.

I crunch my nose “No, it’s not. We’re not even friends”

“Then what are you?” Chloe asks, smirking at me.

“I – I don’t know” I sigh.

My phone pings and I pick it up.

_<<Are you free tomorrow at 6?>>_

I gasp when I realise the text is from Taron.

“Your smile says it all, you know?” Chloe laughs.

I fake an over the top smile at her “You think?” I tease her and we laugh.

Then I text Taron back _<<I am. Where should we meet up?>>_

Taron’s reply comes almost instantly _<<I can pick you up. Just text me your address>>_

I text him my address and smile at Chloe. “You’ll get to meet Taron Egerton”

“What do you mean?” she asks confused.

“Taron is picking me up tomorrow” I say, trying to sound calm but failing.

Chloe gaps “You’re telling me _he_ is picking _you_ up?”

“_Oui_” I smile. Seems just like it.

I don’t sleep that night but I guess that’s what makeup is for. It’s Saturday so I don’t have to work. I spend my time trying to distract myself with Taron GIFs – maybe not the best idea – until it’s time to get ready. I put on one of my summer dresses and light make up.

My heart jumps when the bell rings.

“He’s here” Chloe yells towards the bathroom.

I hear them talking and Chloe is probably completely beside herself. Just like me.

My pulse quickens when my eyes land on his. He’s wearing light blue jeans and a white shirt. I swear, no man could wear that better.

“Hi” I smile, feeling somehow shy and nervous.

“Hello” Taron says, returning my smile. “Are you ready to go?” Wow, he’s pretty.

“I am” I grab my purse and we walk out together.

“Have fun” Chloe laughs before closing the door behind us.

“Where should we go?” I ask Taron once we hit the warm air outside.

He chuckles “You’re the pro, you tell me”

I smile “Alright, let’s go this way”

We take the Métro and I’m so surprised nobody seems to recognise Taron.

“What is it?” Taron asks as we walk out of the station together. Clearly, he’s sensing my confusion.

“How do people not recognise you?” I ask him.

He laughs “Well I’m quite happy they don’t, in fact.”

We walk towards Pont Alexandre III and Taron gasps.

“Wow, this is really beautiful” he says.

I can’t agree more, but Taron is more beautiful than anything else.

“That’s the bridge Lou crosses in Me before You, right?” Taron says, meaning the movie starring Emilia Clarke.

“It is” I smile “I love that movie, even if it is so sad I cry every time”

“Oh me too” he smiles. “Be bold, push yourself, don’t settle, just live well” he quotes the movie.

We visit the dome which is right on the other side of the bridge. Then we walk to the Eiffel tower. It’s such a cliché but you can’t miss it when you’re visiting Paris.

“I can take a picture of you if you like” I say as we walk towards Eiffel tower.

“Why don’t we take a selfie?” Taron smiles and gets out his phone.

“Sure” I smile and we take a picture together.

Why does he even want me in one of his pictures?

We do a boat tour too and evening rolls around. It is getting dark and the Eiffel tower is sparkling. It’s what I love about this city. It’s quieting down a bit and I can watch Eiffel tower sparkling and changing colours for hours.

“This was perfect, thank you so much” Taron says once we got off the boat again.

“You’re welcome” I shrug.

“How do you say goodbye in France?” Taron asks and I realise how close we are standing together.

I laugh “Well we say ‘Bonne nuît’ which means ‘Good night’ and we cheek kiss a lot” I feel like slapping myself for bringing the cheek kisses up.

“Bonne nuît, Elodie” Taron says and he does sound like a native speaker. I don’t know how he does it.

He comes closer and kisses me on the cheek. What I do on a daily basis completely platonically suddenly feels vastly different.

I feel his lips on my cheek and try to just forget all thoughts and just act. I return his cheek kisses as if it is the most normal thing in the world and we pull away.

His face is still scarily close to mine. His eyes are even more beautiful up close. He looks at my lips before looking into my eyes again, as if waiting for confirmation.

I don’t pull away, I just can’t. Every nerve in my body is drawn to him.

When his lips meet mine, everything seems to fall into place. I kiss him back with all that love and adoration for him. Soon enough we deepen the kiss and we both moan. His tongue is softly dancing with mine, our kiss tender but also needy. I have never been kissed like that before. Hell, I don’t want to be kissed by anyone but him.

We pull away eventually and I don’t want him to let me go. And he doesn’t. We stare at each other for a few seconds before Taron speaks.

“Would you like to go to my place with me?”

I know what he means and can’t be more excited “Yes”

We are taking a taxi to his place and luckily his hotel isn’t all that far. I am surprised when we enter the Millennium Hotel Paris Opera which is a four-star hotel but not nearly as expensive as the hotel he asked me for directions for the day we met.

“I thought you stayed at Four Seasons Hotel George V?” I ask him and he takes my hand when we get out of the car.

He chuckles “Some of the cast is staying there. I visited Elton” he shrugs as we walk inside and into the elevator “I’m more into affordable places. I don’t really feel like I belong in these – these super expensive hotels”

I love him even more for it. I kiss him and he holds me close to him. The elevator pings, signalling we have arrived on his floor and we break apart, breathing hard.

Taron gets the key card out of his jeans pockets and unlocks the door.

We stumble into his room, lips and bodies pressed together. We leave a trail of clothes on our way. Our tender kiss turns passionate as our lips move in sync with each other’s and his tongue meets mine again. A rush of excitement runs through me. He picks me up and lays me down in bed as his mouth devours my neck. His tongue slides over my lips, down to my collarbone and between my breasts. He unhooks my bra and only my panties and his boxer briefs are separating us now. I moan when I feel his erection press into me. Boy, that man has skills.

Taron’s eyes meet mine, filled with lust, before he makes his way down to my panties, pulling them down slowly.

He dips his fingers into me and groans. I arch my back off the bed as he continues to move them in and out of me.

He stops abruptly “Are you sure?”

I nod, unable to form words and he gets off the bed, grabbing a condom from his wallet. I gulp at his hard length as he gets out of his boxer briefs. He looks my naked body up and down before his heated gaze meets mine again. He slides the condom onto his cock and comes back to bed.

The feeling of him on top of me and his hard cock at my entrance make me forget all men I had been with before. Not that it had been many.

His lips meet mine, a kiss of pure lust. I run my hands through his thick hair just as he thrusts into me. I moan, feeling full in every way that counts. He slowly moves in and out, our foreheads against each other’s. Whatever we have is more than just sex as he intertwines his fingers with mine.

We find a rhythm and my body starts to tighten with pleasure. He groans and grips my waist, pushing his thumbs into my skin, rocking himself up. I clasp my hands over his as we crash against each other again and again. His groans are all I hear. His touch is all I feel.

His jaw tightens and I run my fingers over his jawline. He meets my eyes and presses his lips to mine. I give up control and let him have his way with me. He pounds into me and my orgasm washes over me, pulsing all over my body.

Taron pours himself into me and I watch as he loses control. The muscles of his jawline loosen and he trails his fingers all over my sensitive skin, making me shiver.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
